Thread extractor devices are used in open-end spinning apparatuses so that with their aid separated thread sections are removed or thread ends retained flexibly. In order to avoid an undesired effect on the threads and unnecessary air consumption, these thread extractors are, as a rule, closable (DT-OS No. 2,543,986). The closure is located in this case at the outer mouth of the thread extractor. If however, the closure portion does not seal perfectly for any reason, a thread section passing near the unsealed point is subjected to suction and becomes caught, as reduced pressure at this point has a highly concentrated action.
If a plurality of spinning stations are to be set in operation after stopping of the machine, it is necessary for this purpose to open the closure of the thread extractors at each spinning station.
The method of controlling the thread extractors by means of valves is also known (DT-PS No. 938,653, DT-OS No. 2, 540,702, FIGS. 6 to 15). In this case however there is a risk of threads becoming caught on the valve or pinched by it, whereby functioning capacity is impaired.
It is therefore the object the present invention to devise a thread extractor device generally of the above kind in such a way that it can be put into and out of operation in a simple manner and is further safe from jamming of the thread, wherein the device according to the invention is to be of simple construction. In further development of the invention, the device according to the invention should be constructed so as to open automatically when the machine switches off.